


Constant Loop

by w_x_2



Series: Gigantor fist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Fist bump your ass.”Dean hears it in his mind just as clearly as if it's just come out of Sam's mouth. But it hasn't. That particular threat was uttered over a week ago and yet, it's still playing over and over in his mind.





	Constant Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 16th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“Fist bump your ass.”

 

Dean hears it in his mind just as clearly as if it's just come out of Sam's mouth. But it hasn't. That particular _threat_ was uttered over a week ago and yet, it's still playing over and over in his mind.

 

_Fist bump your ass. Fist bump your ass._

 

Sometimes the loop stops, but only because it breaks into parts.

 

 _Ass_. In his mind's eye he sees his hole exposed, contracting and releasing rhythmically, eager to be touched and breached.

 

Dean puffs as he fights to keep his eyes on the road so that he doesn't drive them off the tarmac and cause an accident.

 

His hole twitches in the present moment and then clenches, once, twice, and he has to stop his body from giving in because he's gonna moan. If he moans then Sam's gonna hear it, and he's gonna look over from the passenger's side and see that Dean's mind is in the gutter, most likely also notice that the bulge in Dean's trousers is bigger than normal, that his cock has filled to half mast.

 

That can't happen, it can't happen because the outcome is gonna be bad either way: Sam will either make fun of him for the rest of the day or he will actually read Dean and realize what exactly his big brother is thinking about: his little brother's fist inside his ass.

 

 _Fist_. The mental image of Sam's fist accompanies the word. He's seen it enough times while Sam has been defending them to have a very clear picture of Sam's fingers curled into his palm to make the width of his hand even thicker. The average fist is much bigger compared to the two -sometimes three- fingers that he uses on himself when he wanks. But _Sam's_ fist, it's _big_.

 

Gigantor-size big.

 

Dean's body reacts at the thought, his pucker clenches tight so that his ass cheeks draw in and he starts squirming the longer he thinks about Sam's _whole_ hand inside his ass.

 

When his foot presses down harder on the gas pedal without Dean having meant to do it, he finally mentally shakes his head to push away the thoughts.

 

Goodness gracious.

 

Why did Sam have to go and say _that_?

 

“You alright?” Sam asks, clearly having noticed Dean's foot unintentionally pressing down on the gas pedal.

 

Dean doesn't dare look at his brother, doesn't even allow himself a glance in his direction, instead keeps his eyes firmly forward, on the road. “We'll stop at the next gas station for a stretch and some food,” he informs as way of an answer.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam agrees but Dean can still feel Sam's searching eyes on him, knows that Sam is trying to figure out if something is going on.

 

Dean presses his lips shut, vowing to keep quiet until after they've left and come back to the Impala because otherwise he'll tell Sam the truth: they're not just stopping for a stretch and food for themselves and baby, but also for Dean to have a desperate wank with as many fingers stuffed inside himself as he can manage.


End file.
